Pure Intentions
by OldVictorianQuill
Summary: "You wouldn't be one of those Auror's you hear about who join up for the wrong reasons. Your intentions would be pure!"  "What would be the wrong reasons?" he questioned quietly, a quick flash of pain crossing his eyes.   A Teddy/Victoire story.


**Pure Intentions.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter or any of the characters in this fanfiction.

Summary: "You wouldn't be one of those Auror's you hear about who join up for the wrong reasons. Your intentions would be pure!"

"What would be the wrong reasons?" he questioned quietly, a quick flash of pain crossing his eyes.

Pairing: Teddy/Victoire

A/N: This is a small fanfiction in honour of Teddy Lupin. Any constructive criticism would be gratefully received.

۞

The clock struck 2AM, the chimes reverberating through the common room, a simple reminder to its only occupant of the late hour as though making an unconscious effort to send him to bed. The occupant, however gave no sign of movement other than to turn to the next page of his heavy textbook and continue writing, the quill on parchment making a poignant 'scratch, scratch, scratch' as the final embers of the fire illuminated the room with an ethereal glow.

Pausing a moment, the boy cast his eyes to the fire, the orange light bathing his face, illuminating his unique features. His hair, today a dark brown, contrasted marvellously with his icy blue coloured eyes which although bright in colour, held a deep darkness within them, a pain which was always so carefully hidden. Shaking his head quickly the boy returned to his textbook, blinking quickly in an attempt to focus before picking up his quill and returning to scribbling notes onto his parchment.

"Teddy?" 

The boy in question jumped at the soft voice, turning his head to find its owner who appeared before his eyes as she took the last step into the common room, the dying light of the fire reflecting off her white nightgown which was barely covered by a light blue dressing gown which looked to have been thrown over her shoulders hastily. 

"Vee!" he greeted her, a small smile lightening up his face remarkably. "What are you doing down here? It's two in the morning!" 

Victoire raised her eyebrows as though amused at the comment, however there was no laughter in her eyes, only concern. 

"I could ask you the same thing." She returned, her Aunt Ginny's feistiness coming through. "What are you doing down here? Homework?" 

Teddy grinned at her, throwing his quill down and lounging backwards in his chair and sighing slightly in relief as he felt his back crack, relieving the pressure in his neck. 

"My dear little Victoire!" Teddy mocked her sweetly, "Homework is the least of a fifth years troubles with O. coming up. I'm just catching up with some revision I'm behind on." 

Victoire frowned, moving towards him and taking the comfy seat next to him.  
>"I thought the O. were in June?" she asked confused, thinking of her own third-year exam revision she planned to start in the middle of May and taking the heavy textbook from his table, reading the title. "Ugh Potions!" She exclaimed wrinkling her nose distastefully and pushing the book back. "I can't think of anything worse than doing Potions revision at two in the morning." <p>

"Well, unfortunately for me, An Outstanding Potions O.W.L is what I need to get into the NEWT class which I'll need for Auror training." Teddy explained attempting to shrug casually, Victoire wasn't fooled. She bit her lip nervously as she observed Teddy pick up his quill and twirl it in his fingers as he stared into space, a pained expression in his eyes as he thought. 

"You'd make a good Auror!" Victoire finally said, watching him closely as she spoke. "You're really clever and you duel better than anyone I know!" She smiled thinking of the time Avery had tried to curse Teddy as he walked down the halls, only to end up going to the hospital wing himself with carrots sprouting from his nose. 

"You think?" Teddy asked softly, turning to look at her, his eyes questioning. 

"Definitely!" Victoire returned, nodding enthusiastically. "You'd be brilliant. And you wouldn't be one of those Auror's you hear about who join up for the wrong reasons. Your intentions would be pure!" 

Teddy sighed looking down at his half completed work before returning his eyes to Victoire.  
>"What would be the wrong reasons?" he questioned quietly, a quick flash of pain crossing his eyes, which Victoire missed. <p>

"I don't know, power, money, revenge-" She stopped short suddenly, wishing she could take the words back, cursing her stupidity. Teddy continued to stare at her, this time looking apologetic. As though apologising to her for himself, for his want of revenge.  
>"Teddy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" <p>

"You should go to bed." He told her suddenly, breaking his gaze from hers and looking back to his pile of notes. "It's late." 

Not knowing what else to do, Victoire nodded, standing up from her chair and pulling her dressing gown closer around her as the room began to chill. 

"Goodnight Teddy." She whispered, walking slowly back to the girls staircase. 

"Oh and Vee?" Teddy spoke, causing Victoire to spin round her heart in her throat. He turned and gave her a small meaningful smile. "Happy Birthday!" 

Victoire smiled back, tears of happiness in her eyes. She mimed a 'thank you' and made her way up the staircase. 

Teddy's smile remained fixed as she disappeared, only then did sadness begin to creep into it ending in a smile of longing as he stared into the fire place as the final orange ember expired and a small puff of smoke winged its way from the ash. 

He wanted to avenge them, avenge his parent's who'd died to make the world he would grow up in a better place. If he couldn't bring them back to life, why couldn't he make those who were the reason they were dead suffer? Surely he owed them that much? Teddy blinked furiously as tears began to well in the corners of his eyes and he shook his head angrily, picking up his quill in hand and ignoring the stabbing pain in his chest, returning to the book in front of him. 

Yet as he worked, his quill moving furiously across the parchment, Victoire's words flitted through his mind, refusing to leave him.  
><em>"Your intentions would be pure!"<br>_

**A/N: This is a reupload of the same chapter previously uploaded, as I had a few formatting issues the first time. Any reviews including constructive criticism would be gratefully received.**


End file.
